Here With Me
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Lex wants Chloe to give up working for Lionel. Chloe isnt going down without a fight. Plus some steamy undercurrents. CHLEX!
1. Default Chapter

Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. This fic is inspired by "Here With Me" by Dido. Some of the lyrics would be used through out the fic.  
  
Also "There She Goes" by Sixpence None The Richer.   
  
"Oh I am what I am. And I do what I want..."  
  
He paced up and down his richly furnished office. She really worried him. She could be so impulsive and inquistive. Great for a reporter, but not always for her well being. He didnt usually pace, but he was almost worried sick. She was working for his father. His father! Out of all the people on Earth, why him? His father used people and was damn proud of it. But he didnt want his father to use her and then throw her away like he always did. She was special. Well at least to him she was. He had gotten to know her. He admired her quick wit and intelligence. And of course by nature, her beauty.  
  
But the other problem was did he trust himself? He wasnt just his father's son by a birth certificate. Some of the very same qualities that he loathed in his father he was in himself, and that scared him. He sat down in his leather chair. Hands folded on the desk. He made up his mind. He knew what he had to do.  
......................................................   
The doorbell rang on a sleepy Saturday afternoon. Chloe was just about to doze off. Lana was at the Talon, and her dad had gone golfing. Both wouldnt be back for hours. Chloe had been working on the Monday issue of the Torch, and had finally finished. And she was exhausted. And as soon as her head had touched the pillow the doorbell rang. Needless to say that she wasnt in the best of moods.  
  
She opened the door, and her eyes opened even wider. "Lex!" She splutered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Arms folded. Eyes bewildered.  
  
Lex was actually amused. A small smile curved the edge of his lips.  
  
"Can I come in?" Playfully said. Not suggestive, he thought.  
........................................................... 

"You want me to quit my job?" Good grief. She had gone ballistic. She was ranting and raving. He sat on the couch watching her pace up and down the living room.  
  
"What gives you right to walk in here and demand that I give up my job?" Hands on her tie-dyed blue and white jeans skirt at the hips. With such a demanding look upon her face. Lex thought that she looked kinda cute like that. It made him laugh on the inside. But outside he was the perfect picture of calm, cool, confidence. He stood up and looked down at her.  
  
"Chloe. I know that we're just friends. But trust me, you dont know my father. He's just using you. Your just a pawn in his game."  
  
Chloe clenched her jaw. "Get out."  
  
Slowly, softly, she had said it. He swore that he had heard wrong. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Get out." She said it louder.  
.........................................................   
"There she goes, there she goes again, racing throught my brain..."  
  
The nerve of him. Asking her to give up what she loved. Investigating. Although she was intrigued. Why would Lex come all this way just to tell her to be careful and quit her job? Did he really care about her? Or was he looking out for his own interests? She had to find out.  
........................................................   
His door swung open. She marched in his office like if she owned the place. He sat back in his chair. He was definately impressed.  
  
"So what do I owe this honour Ms. Sullivan? From our last visit I assumed that I had somewhat offended you."  
  
She stood right in front of his desk looking at him in his pale blue office shirt and black slacks. Suprisingly he didnt seem to hold any malice from how she had treated him earlier. He was as civil as ever. It was so infuriating.  
  
But likeable. So damn likeable. He had this sexual appeal underneath the cool exterior. That was just calling her name. But she held her own. Lex probably wasnt like that.  
  
Lex carefully studied her demeanor. He liked how she looked. She looked really sexy angry.  
  
Chloe mustered her strength together. " Why did you come all of the way to my house to tell me to quit my job? Why do you care?" Her tone was accusatory. Her eyes watched him like if he was her prey. Young blue eyes met experienced blue-grey eyes. Without breaking the stare Lex got up and walked around the desk to her. Eyes locked.  
  
"There she goes again coursing through my brain..."  
  
" Because Ms. Sullivan, I know what's good for you." His expression slowly turned to a one of almost tenderness. Almost. Chloe felt like if she was in a game of cat and mouse. With an extremely clever cat who knew her every weakness. He was breaking through her. Cooling her anger. She didnt like that. Not one bit. She wanted to be angry. Her job with Lionel was an oppurtunity of a lifetime. And she didnt want to let it go.  
  
" Then show me what's good for me." Her voice's calmness betrayed how she felt on the inside. Inside she was in turmoil. Scared but intrigued. Cautious but daring.   
  
He stepped even closer to her. One more step and their bodies would be touching.  
  
" I would Ms. Sullivan. But I dont think that you can handle it."

...............................................................................................................................................

A/N: If you like please review. There's only one more part to this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here With Me  
  
Part 2  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay. Computer had issues. Had to be reformatted, so I lost the whole story. So here is the final part.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Handle what, Lex?" The purr in that voice irritated him like no other. Lex slowly turned his head.  
  
" Dad. To what do I owe this honour?"  
  
The magificient and always ever so smug Lionel Luthor strolled in. He went to the side table, and poured a glass of Perrier into his Waterford crystal glass. "So what is that Ms. Sullivan cant handle Lex?  
  
Her work? Her job? Your obnoxious attitude?"  
  
Lex cringed. Only his father could throw such a big monkey wrench into the works. Lex took long purposeful strides towards his father, appearing more confident than he actually was. " The only person being obnoxious here is you dad." Lionel looked at Lex with fake horror.  
  
Lex continued. " You're the one paying Chloe off to do your dirty work."  
  
Lionel put down his glass. " You know son, there is a thin line between truth and insanity. And right now I'm having a hard time deciding which side you're on." Lex winced. Right now he didnt need a tete a tete with his father.  
  
Chloe looked at the two men. No difficulty in seeing that they were both cut from the same cloth. Both unable to back down from a fight. Their superior keen wit made both of them even more egotisitical. Chloe approached the two Luthors. " Look. I dont know what's going on between you two," they both turned and looked at her as if they had momentarily forgotten her exsistance. " But I refuse to be a pawn in your game."   
  
With that Chloe turned and walked out. Lex ran to the door. " Chloe, wait!" But she had gone. Lex looked back at his father who raised his glass to him and said with a victorious smile, " Checkmate."  
----------------------------  
Monday evening after school found Chloe in the Torch office looking at the Wall of Weird. Out of all the weird things that happened to Smallville, the Luthor family had to be the weirdest, she mused.  
  
Chloe heard the Torch door close, and she spun around. " What do you want?"  
  
Lex saw that she was still mad at him. " Look Chloe, I'll get straight to the point. I know my dad is using to spy on Clark."  
  
Chloe was quite taken back. She didnt know quite how to respond to that. She decided the truth would be best. " So why do you care?"  
  
" You're spying on one of your friends. I thought you had some moral ground on that at least."  
  
Ouch. That comment struck Chloe deep. Even though she thought that Clark deserved it, deep inside her, she knew what she was doing was wrong. But she didnt like the fact that Lex pointed it out to her. " What do Luthors know about morals?"  
  
Lex stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him until she looked straight into angry blue-grey eyes. When he whispered what he had to say to her, she felt the breath of his lips on hers." At least us Luthors dont sell out our friends for some easy cash." Each word stung her seven times in the gut. Chloe pulled her arm free out of Lex's grasp.  
  
" If you knew what he did to me, you wont be surprised at my choice."  
  
" What? Clark got together with Lana? Is that it."  
  
Chloe began to play with a paper weight on her desk.  
  
" Listen to me Chloe. You're making a terrible mistake. So what if Clark is with Lana, there are other fish in the sea. Better and bigger fish." Lex stood infront her now.  
  
" Like who?"  
  
Her answer was his lips pressed softly against hers. His hand pulling her small body onto his. At first she wanted to pull away,but as he used his tongue sensually parted her lips she caved in. She wrapped her arms around his neck until their bodies pressing hard against each other. Lex never realized that kissing could be so fulfilling.  
-----------------------------------------  
"I can not breathe until you're resting here with me."  
  
That was one year ago. In the pale moonlight, Lex looked at the blonde head beside him in bed. Why did he need to protect her? He still wasnt sure. But he sure as hell was going to try.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So tell me if you liked the ending!


End file.
